Core F is a developing core designed to generate canine specific cell and molecular reagents to enhance the value of the canine model for preclinical safety and efficacy testing of new therapeutics. As a large, relatively long-lived, out bred specie, the dog has many similarities with humans. Specifically in regard to hematopoiesis and stem cell transplantation the dog model has been highly predictive of outcomes in human patients, including the development of graft-versus-host disease and its response to treatment. In addition to celllines, tissue, DNA, and cDNA already available. Core F will generate canine specific shRNA libraries for knock down experiments.